Hold A Lover Close
by BrathanxBrucasxLova
Summary: “Not interested,” she lied coolly. “I find that hard to believe,” he said cockily. Brathan, Brucas
1. Trees and Hills

_Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or it's characters._

_Summary: When Brooke moves to Tree Hill, North Carolina, she thinks it is a big hick town. That changes a lot when she meets a cocky charmer, Nathan Scott. But soon later, she meets his brother, Lucas, who is just as cocky as he is. Brooke develops feelings for both boys, but whom will Brooke choose in the end? It can't be everyone's happy ending._

_Brathan, Brucas_

Hold A Lover Close

Chapter 1: Trees and Hills

"I hate this hick town already," Brooke Davis muttered angrily. She and her parents had moved from sunny California to Tree Hill, North Carolina, and Brooke was not pleased. Her parents made her move, which she thought was unfair enough seeing how they were never home, and Brooke knew this new state would not change a thing. Not that she minded. She never was very close with her parents, but now she had left her friends and social life behind for a hick town filled with, apparently, trees and hills. Brooke was now entering senior year, and she couldn't understand why she couldn't graduate with her friends. Her parents told her to stop being a spoiled brat and "mover her ass" into her new home. So, of course, as soon as they moved in to their new home, Brooke's parents suddenly had work and "business" trips to go to, and Brooke was left alone in her new house, with a bright red door.

"This is bullshit," Brooke muttered again, then she got angrier. "This is total, complete, utter BULLSHIT!" she yelled into her empty house. It didn't even echo, and Brooke felt lonelier than she ever was. Empty houses weren't new to her; it just never seemed to please her. She usually filled her empty houses with friends and boys. Right now, she had none of those.

Brooke sighed as she twirled her parents' vodka bottle in her hand. She didn't feel like drinking alone, so she ran up the steps into her room. She put the bottle on her dresser and searched her closet for something to wear. She decided on a short black skirt and a red halter-top with red Jimmy Choo's. She did her hair and makeup sexy and grabbed her purse. After taking a swig of vodka, she went down the steps into her car.

* * *

The club was jumpin as Brooke entered. She glanced around the club and smiled at the boys she saw. "Maybe Tree Hill won't be so bad," she said quietly to herself, then frowned. "Or maybe that's just the vodka." She shook her head and went towards the bar. She cleared her throat when she saw the bartender with his back to her. He turned around quickly, as if to dismiss her, but when he saw her, he smiled and approached her, cleaning a glass.

When he reached her, his smile grew wider. "What can I get for you, darlin'?" he charmed in a southern accent, and Brooke put on a fake smile.

"A shot of vodka, and don't give me that cheap piss you sell," she said sexily, winking. He winked back, and Brooke thought to herself, _Guys are too easy. _

"Anything for the pretty lady," he said, and walked away to get her drink. Brooke frowned as she looked at her nails. When the bartender came back, she fake smiled again. He put the shot in front of her.

"That's on the guy on the other end of the counter," the bartender told her. Brooke was about to look that way when the bartender stared over her shoulder. Brooke turned and saw one of the sexiest guys she had ever seen.

He was wearing a white polo and jeans, but his facial features were what intrigued her most. He had dark black hair with baby blue eyes and a gorgeous smile. He was grinning at her now, and Brooke was happy she came tonight. _Gotta play it cool, _she told herself. She smiled at him and drank her shot. The guy chuckled and Brooke looked back at him. "This seat taken?" he said, pointing to the seat next to her. She shrugged.

"I don't see anyone sitting in it, do you?" she asked him sarcastically, and his grin grew wider. He sat in the seat and held out his hand. "I'm Nathan," he said proudly. "And you are?"

"Not interested," she lied coolly, signaling the bartender over. "Refill," she said, and Nathan pointed to himself to signal it was on him. The bartender nodded and left. Nathan looked back at her again.

"I find that hard to believe," he said cockily, and Brooke raised as eyebrow.

"Do you now? Why is that?" she challenged, and he laughed.

"Baby, I'm one of the most wanted bachelors around. All the girls want me. And I know you do too." Brooke laughed.

"You don't know me at all," Brooke stated, and took her shot the bartender handed her. She drank it, set it back down, and stood. "Nice meeting you, Nathan." She said honestly, and went towards the dance floor. She began dancing on her own at first, guys watching her eagerly, but then she began to grind on random guys and girls. She started dancing on her own again, until she felt someone start dancing behind her, and she could tell by his smell it was Nathan. She arched her head back and looked at him, still grinding into him. "You don't understand the meaning of 'no' do you?" she asked him, and she could see him smirking.

"I know the meaning of 'no', baby, but back there was anything but a no," he whispered into her ear, and she felt chills go down her spine. He slid his hand up her skirt while they grinded. He began massaging her thighs, and Brooke moaned. She leaned her head into his chest and sighed. She grinded into him harder, and she could feel his hard erection. They danced for a while until Nathan suddenly turned her around to face him. "Let's get out of here," he whispered, and she nodded.

"My place."

* * *

Brooke groaned as she shoved her key into the lock of her front door. Nathan was kissing down her neck, and she couldn't get her damn door open. When she finally got it open, they walked inside and shut the door. Nathan picked Brooke up as she wrapped her legs around him. They kissed fiercely, never coming up for air. There was no time for that. He carried her up the stairs and into her room, and they fell back on the bed with Brooke on top of him. She looked down at him while he looked up at her.

"How old are you?" he asked her, and she searched her mind for a lie.

"22," she lied smoothly. _What if he was older, and she got caught for drinking underage in a club?_ He nodded.

"23," he told her, and she smiled as she took of her halter-top.

"Good baby, cause you're in for a ride."

* * *

_Beep! Beep!_

Brooke groaned as she hit the _snooze_ button on her alarm clock. Today was her first day at Tree Hill High, and she hadn't talked to Nathan since that night they had sex. That was a week ago. "One night stand," Brooke muttered as she climbed out of bed and took a shower. She didn't mind; she was the queen of one-night stands. It sucked though; Nathan was pretty hot. _Oh well, _she thought, _he's 23 anyway. Too old._

Brooke got out of the shower not too long later, and put on her outfit she had spent 2 hours trying to pick out yesterday: a short denim skirt and a black tank top. She did her hair and makeup fit for a model, and smiled at herself in the mirror. She was pretty content with Tree Hill, and she convinced herself it wasn't because of Nathan. _No_, she told herself, _it was because I am graduating soon anyway, so who cares? _Brooke stood up and left her house, driving to her new high school.

She didn't know, however, whom she would unexpectedly meet there.


	2. Introductions and Leprechauns

Chapter 2: Introductions and Leprechauns

When Brooke pulled into the Tree Hill High parking lot in her baby blue VW convertible, she could feel her nerves rattling. Her hands were sweaty from gripping the steering wheel so tight, and she forced herself to let go and turn her car off. She sat in her car nervously, thinking of how hard this day may actually be. _Oh God, _she thought, _I'm gonna be one of those socially-retarded new girls. I can see the headline now: Brooke Davis: Queen of Huntington High to Outcast of Tree Hill High. _Brooke was feeling silly now; she knew she would make new friends, but she wasn't sure how cool or normal they would be. _Ok, new resolution: if I make no new friends today, I'm cutting my wrists and going Goth. _

Brooke shook her head, smiling stupidly, as she sighed and stepped out of her car. As she slammed the door behind her, she couldn't believe how normal her feet were walking when her heart was going 20 miles an hour. She switched her backpack to her right shoulder, walking confidently as she strode along the path leading up to the school. Her parents told her that her principal wanted to meet her at the office; where the fucking office was, Brooke didn't know.

Brooke climbed up the steps to her new school. She pushed through the doors that led into the school, and was shocked when the door didn't move, but instead, hit right into something. Brooke heard a loud "OW!" come from the other side of the door, and she pushed it open again, slowly. She almost laughed and screamed at the same time when she saw an attractive looking guy on the floor, books everywhere, and him holding his head.

Brooke ran to his side quickly, upset that she had already managed to screw up her first day of school. _Now she would never make any friends._ Thank God no one was in the hallway; she must've been real late.

Brooke put her hand lightly on this guy's shoulder, and she felt the same tingles she felt before with Nathan. He moved his hand away from his head, and Brooke was shocked at how attractive he really was.

He had dirty blond hair, deep pools of blue eyes, and a hot, muscular body she could tell dwelled underneath his clothes. She lost herself instantly in his eyes, and then shook her head when she realized she was staring. When she looked back at him, he was smirking, as if to say _I saw you. _

Brooke wasn't usually this gullible, but she couldn't find her normally bitchy Brooke self. He had a weird effect on her, and she liked it.

Brooke stood awkwardly, and the hot guy stood too, rubbing the back of his head. She could see him, noticeably, check her out from head to toe. Brooke once again found herself staring at him too, and she stuck out her hand. "I am so sorry for…_that_," she apologized sincerely, though plainly. Brooke Davis never apologized. _What the fuck is wrong with me? _He laughed, and his grin grew wider as he shook her hand and placed a small kiss to it. Brooke didn't blush; instead, she rolled her eyes. _This was typical…_

"Ahhh, it's ok. Sure, it hurt like a motherfucker, but I will be willing to forget the whole thing if you tell me your name," he replied sexily, his blue eyes blazing. Brooke smiled back at him, raising her eyebrow.

"Brooke Davis, and you would be?" she asked him curiously. She needed to know what to scream later in bed.

"Lucas Scott, and I am the man of your dreams," he cockily stated, and Brooke had a flashback to Nathan. She shook her head clear of him, and turned her full attention to Lucas. Brooke leaned up closer to him, her lips dangerously close to his ear. She could hear him take an intake of breath, and Brooke smirked.

"Man of my dreams, huh? Is that because you're amazing or just an amazing fuck?" she whispered in his ear, and she could feel him breathing on her neck. She leaned back away from him, and she could see Lucas's eyes blazing with desire. He cleared his throat and gained his composure. He grinned again, and raised his eyebrow.

"Both," he replied, and Brooke nodded, feeling herself believe that too. For some reason, though, Brooke was reminded of Nathan because of Lucas's behavior and cockiness. Lucas was hot, no doubt about that, but Brooke would choose Nathan over him any day. Brooke hit herself mentally; _Nathan was fucking 23_! Too old, even for Brooke Davis. _Not too old to fuck, though…_

Brooke's smile started to fade, disappointment in her mind. She composed herself and looked at Lucas, who was staring at her wantingly. Brooke laughed. "Wow, you're real modest," she told him sarcastically, and he chuckled.

"I can tell you're new here for two obvious reasons: 1. I would've noticed such a beautiful creature such as you. 2, everyone knows I'm the most popular and hottest bachelor in Tree Hill," he told her hotly, and Brooke cringed inside, shocked at his words. Did he just say… no, oh dear God. He sounds exactly like… _"Baby, I'm one of the most wanted bachelors around." _Nathan. Oh, fuck. This is too damn freaky.

Brooke looked back up at Lucas, and she could see him staring at her oddly. She fake smiled at him and nodded. "Well, obviously. I mean," she began, leaning closer to Lucas, " who _could_ forget such a beautiful creature such as myself?" she whispered cockily, then she leaned back in her spot. She could see the confusion in his eyes, as if he was expecting her to compliment _him._ She laughed, then walked past him, making sure to brush against him as she did. "Well, sorry, Lukey, but I've got places to be, guys to fuck. See ya around," she teased, and she could feel him checking out her ass as she walked away, though she did not turn around.

Brooke turned the corner and stopped, leaning against the wall. She took a deep breath as the past moments fluttered in her head. It was bad enough she couldn't get Nathan out of her mind, but now his words and actions were practically _stalking_ her. Brooke smacked herself, feeling stupid. _Brooke, stop being ridiculous! You only feel like he's everywhere because you can't get him out of your head. Grow up! _Brooke fought with herself. She sighed deeply, and realized she still had to go to the office. She looked around the empty hallway, and saw, out of the corner of her eye, a girl with curly blond hair sitting in front of the lockers, sketching. Brooke watched her curiously as the girl scribbled and erased, with a dark look in her eye.

Brooke had to admit: the girl was gorgeous. She had a skinny figure and a pretty face, but the angry look in her eyes made her less appealing. Brooke snapped out of her admiration when the girl accidentally flung all her pencils around the hallway, some near Brooke. The girl groaned, and Brooke could hear the girl curse under her breath. "Mother fuckin'… no damn good…" the girl cussed, and she started picking the pencils up, still not noticing Brooke.

Brooke picked up some of the pencils that were near her. Together, the girls picked up all the pencils, the mysterious girl still cursing. Brooke walked over to her and held out the pencils. The blond looked at her, obviously shocked that someone was there, or rather, _helped_ her. The blond took the pencils and smiled gratefully, and Brooke was right in thinking the girl was prettier when she was happy. "Thanks."

Brooke waved her hand at her and smiled. "No problem. I'm Brooke Davis."

The blond nodded. "Peyton Sawyer. I can tell you're new. So, may I say: Welcome to Tree Hell High, err, I mean, _Hill." _Brooke laughed, immediately liking the girl. Peyton eyed her. "Why aren't you in class?" she asked suspiciously, and Brooke shrugged.

"I'm supposed to go to the office, but the fuckers here didn't tell me where the hell to go. I guess they assumed I would magically find my way there." Peyton laughed, and Brooke laughed with her. Peyton held out her arm, and Brooke linked with it quickly.

"Come on, I'll show you where to go. I'm supposed to be in class too, but I just _hate _math."

* * *

Peyton and Brooke doubled over with laughter when they came out of the office. Peyton decided she would come with Brooke to get out of class, and Brooke was happy she did.

Brooke met the principal, who was the main aspect of their laughter. When Principal Turner bent over to retrieve Brooke's file, a quiet rip was heard as his pants split down his butt. His leprechaun boxers shown through, but he didn't hear or feel the rip, so he continued walking around his office with the large tear. Brooke and Peyton took advantage of this: they made jokes about it, ("Mr. Turner, remember last year when you _ripped_ up Zach's file?")("You are very Irish, aren't you Mr. Turner?") and they made his tear more noticeable by dropping things near him to pick up.

The evil girls continued to laugh, and Peyton had tears in her eyes. "Oh…my...God," she choked out when they had stopped laughing. Brooke nodded, tears also forming in her eyes. "I haven't laughed like that in so long."

Brooke sighed, breathing heavily. "That principal is so clueless."

Peyton nodded, and turned to Brooke, grinning. The bell rang, signaling lunch. Peyton stared at Brooke. "You have to meet my friends and my boyfriend. They will adore you." Peyton breathed out, and Brooke nodded, grinning. They linked arms again and headed outside, where Brooke assumed they ate. Peyton walked through the crowds of people, some of which said "hello" or "hey" to Peyton, but they just stared at Brooke like she was fresh meat. Brooke gulped and looked at Peyton, who was grinning at her still. "They just want something new to talk about," Peyton explained, and she sent glares to fellow starers.

Finally, Peyton stopped at a table where two boys and one girl sat. Brooke noticed one person immediately. He noticed her too. They smiled at each other, and Brooke was even happier she met Peyton. _Lucas._

Peyton cleared her throat, and the other two people looked at her and Brooke. Peyton pointed at Brooke. "Hey guys, this is Brooke. She's new here, and pretty awesome. Brooke, this is Haley," Peyton introduced, pointing to a dark blond-headed girl. The girl was just as pretty as Peyton. Brooke shook her hand and smiled at Haley, who returned it widely. "She's a nerdy tutor here, but we still love her.

"This is Jake," Peyton continued and Brooke shook hands with a dark-haired, handsome guy. She smiled at him too, and he grinned. "And this…" Peyton started, pointing at Lucas, but Brooke interrupted her.

"…Is Lucas," Brooke stated, and sat across from him, smirking sexily at him. Lucas nodded to Peyton, who looked utterly confused. "We met earlier," Brooke explained, and Peyton nodded knowingly, sitting next to Brooke.

They made small talk, and Peyton looked at her watch every now and then. Brooke and Lucas sent secret looks to each other while the others weren't looking. Peyton looked at her watch again and sighed. Haley turned to her.

"Don't worry; he'll be here soon." Haley said softly to Peyton, and Peyton nodded. Brooke looked at them confused.

"Who?" Brooke asked aloud, and Peyton turned to her.

"My boyfriend. He's not usually late. I wonder where he is…" Peyton said quietly.

Brooke smiled at her. "How long have you two been going out?"

Peyton smiled, what seemed like sadly. "Two years. Long for high school, eh?"

Brooke was about to say something when she heard a deep and familiar voice behind her.

"Hey, guys, sorry I'm late." Peyton jumped up from the table, but Brooke didn't dare turn around. She was too shocked. She couldn't believe it; no it couldn't possibly be… Brooke's heart did flip flops, and she thought she was gonna be sick. Brooke was so dizzy right now. _How could it be…?_

She wanted to crawl under the table and get the fuck out of there, but it was too late. "Brooke," Brooke put a fake smile on turned around slowly. Her heart fell out of her ass when she saw it really was him. Brooke wanted to barf, but continued to smile. "Baby, this is Brooke. Brooke, this is my boyfriend, Nathan."


	3. Is It Still Me That Makes You Sweat?

Chapter 3: Is It Still Me That Makes You Sweat?

"_Brooke," Brooke put a fake smile on turned around slowly. Her heart fell out of her ass when she saw it really was him. Brooke wanted to barf, but continued to smile. "Baby, this is Brooke. Brooke, this is my boyfriend, Nathan."_

Brooke smiled fakely at Nathan and stood. He looked at her, confusion and shock noticeable in his eyes at first, but then he fake smiled at her too and shook her hand. When there hands shook, Brooke felt a cold shiver got up her spine. _Dear God._ They released, and they took this time to sit at the table, where Nathan was in between Peyton and Brooke. Even better. Nathan turned and stared at Brooke before he began to speak. "Hey Brooke," he practically gulped. She played with her bangs.

"Hi," she replied, and she could see him staring at her with the same confusion she had. _What the hell was he doing here?! He is 23 years old! Why the hell is he in high school?!_ Then it finally hit Brooke. _He lied about his age too. The damn mother-_

"Are you new here, Brooke?" he asked her nonchalantly, and Brooke nodded. Haley, Lucas, and Peyton didn't even notice the looks the two shared, or the confusion and shock in their eyes. Peyton began.

"Yea, this is my amazingly hot boyfriend Nathan. He's the captain of the basketball team. And that," she explained, pointing to Lucas, " is his brother. He's also on the team." Peyton added, and Lucas held a hand over his heart in fake hurt. Brooke became even more shocked. _They are brothers too?_

"Did you just call me 'that'?" Lucas asked her jokingly, and they all laughed, while Brooke and Nathan fake laughed. Everything was setting in. Nathan was Peyton's boyfriend. He lied about his age too. Lucas is his brother. _Wait a minute._ Peyton said she had been dating Nathan for two years, which meant…

Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh NO. Nathan cheated on Peyton, Brooke's newest and nicest friend, with her. Nathan is not as amazing as Peyton makes it seem, apparently. _I wonder if he's cheated many times before, or I'm just the 'lucky' one. _

Everyone except Brooke and Nathan talked and laughed amongst themselves. Nathan and Brooke just avoided each other's eyes, which was difficult because Brooke just wanted to scream and strangle him. But this was her fault too. Sure, she didn't know he had a girlfriend, but would that have really mattered to her? She slept with taken guys before and she didn't give a damn. But this was different. She never slept with her friend's boyfriend.

They both lied about their age, and Nathan just wasn't a taken guy. He was taken by Brooke's friend. Her friend. Her only friend. _Damnit Brooke! Why cant you just stay out of trouble for at least five minutes?! _

Brooke sighed and held her head, which started aching suddenly. Peyton looked at her in concern. "Brooke?" she asked her gently, and Brooke looked at her. "Are you ok?"

Brooke shook her head and sighed. "I have a little head ache. First day at a new school is frustrating. I think I'm gonna get some aspirins from the nurse." Brooke stood and so did Peyton.

"I'll come," Peyton told her, but then the bell rang. Brooke gave her a look.

"You don't want to miss class. I can go by myself. I have study hall." Peyton was about to argue when Nathan stood too.

"I'll take her. I have study hall too. Just go to class ok babe?" Peyton looked like she was about to argue with him when he put a finger up. "It's ok. I don't mind. And I'll get to know Brooke better." He convinced her, and Peyton nodded, smiling at the fact that her boyfriend and new friend could become friends. Nathan pressed a light peck on Peyton's lips and Brooke felt a tug at her heart. It made her wanna gag and cry at the same time, for she remembered a time when those lips were all over her body. _Damn. When was Brooke Davis ever jealous? This is new… _

Lucas and Haley approached Brooke. "Good luck and nice meeting you Brooke," Haley said kindly, smiling. Lucas nodded, smirking as well.

"Yea, maybe we can hang out today? I hope you enjoy Tree Hill." Lucas winked at her, and Brooke smiled at him. Nathan and Peyton released each other and Peyton bounced off with Haley and Lucas as they made their way toward school. Once everyone was in school, Brooke rounded on Nathan, who also turned to her. Brooke stormed toward the school with Nathan right beside her.

"Brooke-" Brooke cut him off as they pushed through the entrance doors.

"What the HELL Nathan?" Brooke whispered at Nathan angrily because school was in session. She stopped in the middle of the hallway and glared at him. He looked back at her, normality in his eyes. "How the hell could you cheat on your girlfriend, my NEW friend, and lie about your age?" she asked him coldly. He smirked at her.

"You lied about your age too, Brooke," he reminded her, and he could see her face redden from anger.

"You cheating, lying, no-good-" Brooke was cut off by Nathan grabbing her arm and pulling her into the janitor's closet. He closed and locked the door behind them and turned on the light. He grinned at her.

"That's better. More privacy." She looked at him angrily and confusedly.

"More privacy for-" she was cut off again as he attacked her lips with his own. Brooke pushed him away at first, but then grabbed his face and kissed him back again. All the emotions she felt for him these past few days came flooding back into her head. She anticipated those lips again, and now, she had him. Actually, he was Peyton's

_Peyton._

As their passionate kiss became more heated, with Brooke playing with his hair and Nathan gripping her ass, guilt washed over he like the plague. Peyton. Peyton. _My new friend who talked to a new kid like me._ Brooke couldn't bring herself to stop though; _looks like the old Brooke Davis is back again._

Nathan put his hands under her shirt and cupped her breast through her bra while Brooke ran her hand under his shirt, massaging his chest. She moaned in the kiss, and she could feel Nathan smirk. Fine. He wants to play dirty, then so will she.

She suddenly took her free hand from his hair and cupped his dick through his jeans. Nathan moaned loudly, while Brooke grinned. He pulled away and looked at her, passion and desire in his eyes. She looked at him innocently, and he smiled again, kissing her at full-force. Brooke thought about going farther with him, then stopped that thought. Peyton. Peyton. Peyton. Brooke pulled away abruptly and Nathan groaned. Brooke looked at him nervously.

"You have a girlfriend." That's all Brooke said before she opened the janitor's closet door and left, leaving Nathan by himself. He smirked.

_You can't resist me forever, Brooke Davis._


End file.
